CollegeWhere Anything Is Possible
by allers306
Summary: Alice is stuck in a depression over a lost love while her best friends are lucky in finding and keeping love. When is it Alice's turn? Rated M for future chapters. APOV. AH. A/J, B/E, R/Em, Es/C If cussing, drinking, and sexual situations don't float your boat don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first story I've ever published and hopefully won't be the last! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all**

* * *

_Birds. No, no, no, no birds! Ugh! Stupid alarm clock. Why must you be so annoying? Oh yeah, so I can wake my lazy ass up with the most annoying sound known to man. Another day, another night of little to no sleep. One of these days double majoring and double minoring is going to come back to haunt me._

"Al. Ali. Alice!" my very much a morning person of a roommate yelled at me from the dorm living room.

"What?" I screamed into my pillow, knowing she will have heard me.

"Don't you have class at 10?"

"Ugh, yes Bella, I do. Thanks for being my mother this morning..geez. I'm awake!"

"Uh huh... Sure you are."

As she walked back into the room I threw my favorite blue star pillow at her.

"Shut it! I'm moving, I'm moving! Is the coffee maker on? I seriously need my daily does of liquid crack."

"Only you would worry about coffee when you only have," Bella looked down at her watch, "25 minutes to get ready! Why aren't you out of your bed yet! Come on! UP!"

"You know that I can get ready in under 15 minutes, so why should I be stressed. Besides it's gorgeous outside, I'll be riding my bike which cuts the campus journey down by half! Besides it's not like I have anyone to impress by dressing up, so what's the point?" I mumbled the last sentence hoping she either didn't hear me or didn't hear the tone of longing and sadness in my voice.

"Ali, you know I love you, so get your ass up and forget that asshole! You should always look your best! Aren't you usually the one that is telling me this?" _Yup, she totally heard my self depreciation, _"Elijah means nothing to you and your happiness so stop dwelling on him!" _Yeah easy for her to say, miss I have the perfect fiance that gives me everything, _"You need to get back out there! It's been five months, surely at least _**one**_ guy has caught your eye?"

"Bells are you saying I'm not happy and not still boy crazy?" I sarcastically remarked with a smirk.

"You boy crazy? No, never. But seriously Al, what happened to my boy hopping, drooling, eye-fucking, crazy hyper best friend? When did this quiet, reserved Alice appear? Because honestly, I want to send her back and get my boy crazed friend back. I'll take boy crazy over depressed any day."

"I can't help it and you know it! I-"

"No Ali, you haven't tried to move on."

"But, Eli-"

"Don't you dare say his name! He's the reason for this state and I don't want you thinking about him! The more you think about what that asshole used to mean to you and how he was before is not helping your situation!"

"Fine."

I climbed over the plush chair in the middle of our floor attempting to get to the stash of coffee mugs on the shelf behind it. _Eli was the only one who thought I was beautiful, treated me like a princess, and pursued me! How does she expect me to just forget him? _Grabbing the coffee pot and pouring my travel mug to the brim, I then turned around and started to find my books for first class of the day. _Damn I hate my Tuesday classes._

"Ali, please don't be this way. I can tell your thinking you're not worthy of another guy. Just get your sexy self out there and watch the guys lining up to be with you. I bet there have been several that want you and you just didn't notice it because of that cheating ass."

"Bells, if I'm not to talk about him, then neither are you. It'll help. Do you think tonight we could hit up Whale? It's _Bottomless Tuesday _and I could so use a drink to put the past to rest and move on."

A smile so wide you could make it an airstrip made it's way across my best friends face as she seemed to channel my normal hyper self and bounced up and down, "Yes, Yes, Yes, YES! If it means you're finally getting over him I'm there! OOH! I know, I'll call Rose and we'll make it a girls night out! I love it! Now, you, get your ass to class you have 10 minutes!"

I said a muffled "See yah!" as I was attempting to eat my blueberry Nutragrain bar while steering my bike out into the hall.

_Bella has been my best friend through it all, I just don't see how I can commit myself t- no. I have to stop this. He isn't worth my time or loss of sleep! That asshole only wanted a booty call and realizing he wasn't going to get it from me made him cheat. Ha! I can and will find something like Edward and Bella. She got so lucky, star first basemen and captain of our university's baseball team. Tall, lean, muscular, brownish-red hair that always looks like he's been fucked or at least windblown, green eyes that light up whenever he sees her... Now I'm just making myself bitter. I want what they have. _

_ I thought Elijah was it. _

_ The one. _

_ I guess my precognitive ways have failed me... Where is this one that Bells and Rose always speak about? _

_ Will it ever happen to me?_

* * *

**AN: Well there's the first chapter. I'm in the process of writing the next few chapters so I should be updating those soon. I also have another story I will be publishing later today. Please Rate and Review! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The clock read 8:55pm. Tapping my pen on my notebook five minutes has never taken so long! _Why do I always torture myself with 3 hour long night classes? Come on, come on, come on! Bella and Rose are probably wondering what's taking me so long._

As I was about to contemplate the many ways I can toture my advertising professor for this dull lecture my leg started vibrating... _Oh! A text.. Wonder if it's Rose or Bells?_

**Hey girl where are you? We're about to head over to the Whale! I thought we were having Girls Night Out! Get your Sexy Ass here ASAP!~Rose**

_**Sorry! My professor just has to go on and on about target audiences. Technically class let out 5 minutes ago, but does he let us leave? No! Ugh! Can you all meet me at the crosswalk on 4th? We can go from there...if I can ever leave.~Ali**_

**Yeah we can do that! Bells and I will head over there in a few! Text when you're on your way here!~Rose**

_At least I can relax after this hellish class period. NO! NO! NO! Don't do it Tanner! Ugh! Dick. _I stared with narrowed eyes at the prick who has to ask a question just to hear his own voice.

"Professor Graham, we didn't show the ads of the day today! Can we take time to do that now? It's a Tuesday I'm sure no one has plans after class."

_Agh! I want to castrate Tanner with a rusty spoon! How dare he! I HAVE PLANS! Ugh! _

"Sure Tanner, would you like to start us out with an ad since it was your idea?" Professor Graham stated with a bored expression. _Professor Graham your are officially on my shit list._

"I would love to!" Tanner got up to pull his ad up on the flat screens connected to the computer podium. As I looked around I could tell the rest of the class was ready to pounce on him. You know that moment when the one kid reminds the teacher of the homework no one turned in, yeah this is the same situation only 100x worse. _Oh dear God! What is he pulling up? TACOCOPTERS? What the hell dude? Seriously? This is beyond stupid!_

"Well, for my ad I found this when on TFM. It's all about these robotic helicopters that deliever tacos on the West coast! They even have what's called Lobstercoptor for the East coast. You can sign up here and have the delivery. Oh and there's a store where you can buy merchandise for Tacocopter and Lobstercopter." _Only the frat boy would think this is legit._

Raising my hand I decided to tell the know-it-all off. "Tanner, you do realize that this is probably a West Coast Art Schools idea of a fake website to sucker poor unobservant souls, like yourself, into believing that this is a real website. There is nothing credible about the site. Please scroll down, there are no idicators that this is a legitament website. Your "Ad" is nothing but a hoax. Way to waste our time. Just so you know some of us _**DO **_have plans for the night and do not want to spend our entire nights inside a classroom where the class ended over 8 minutes ago." My outburst was received with a shocked look from Tanner and applause from all the other class members. Professor Graham's lips were twitching in the corner. Clearly he enjoyed the smackdown as everyone else did.

"What gives you the right to judge? How do you know it isn't real!" Tanner's rebuttle fell upon deaf ears; No one paid him any attention.

"Class dismissed. Tanner, next time you might want to verify sources before you make a proposal. Clearly some of the class have paid attention to my lectures to tell what is real and what is a falsehood." _Professor Graham did I ever tell you I love you? Forget the hate I had for keeping us over the time limit, your verbal repremand of Tanner just made my week._

_**Hey guys! Just got out of class! I'm going to head up to the art floor to put my bags up and I'll be right down to the crosswalk! See you all soon!~Ali**_

Why the university thought putting the art department on the 6th and 8th floors of this building is a mystery to me. These elevators are scary as shit and breakdown more than they work properly. At least it's quiet up here and they fixed the windows to where we don't die in the computer lab from heat exhaustion.

Finishing up at my locker I quickly headed for the stairs closest to the back part of campus that leads to 4th Avenue. Doing a quick walk-by mirror check in the darkened windows: Black hair... Spikier than usual in a cute halo of disarray. Outfit... Curve hugging accentuating my hips and less than spectacular boobs, but making them seem decent. Shoes... Nice 6 inch peep-toe pumps, giving my normal five foot frame a nice 5'6 illusion. Makeup... Shadow looks with an accent in purple, gotta play off my ever changing eyes. _Ok I think everything is in order. Breathe. Let's do this. You can do this. You are Mary Alice Brandon, Graphic Design & Journalism major with minors in English Literature and Advertising. You can do this. It's just a bar... A bar that El- no, stop worrying about him, he hates this bar you'll be safe. Maybe a hot guy will show up? Who am I kidding with the blonde bombshell and the brunette beauty that puts Belle from __Beauty and the Beast __to shame I'm never going to be notice._

"Ali! Over here!" Rose was waving like she was flagging down a jet airliner.

Finally smiling I waved back, "Hey guys! You'll never believe the kind of bull shit I had to put up with in class!" I ran over to hug Rose, "I'm just so glad you two are here! I need this like you wouldn't believe!"

"What no love for your roommate? Ungrateful!" Bella tried to sound upset but her smile gave her away. She was glad I was finally smiling again.

"Pftt! I see your ugly mug all the time! Why should you get any love? Hahaha, I'm just kidding!" I ran over and tackled my best friend.

All three of us started laughing on the street corner waiting on the light to change.

"So Ali, what happened in Advertising that drove you to insanity?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it even if I told you!"

"Try us!" They both replied at the same time.

"Ok, I warned you! Alright so at the beginning of class we had a pop quiz instead of our usualy 'ad of the day' presentation and we were all pretty content on not sharing that tidbit with the prof. We figured he'd go easy on us after that quiz that took over an hour to complete."

"Geez! That sounds more like a test than just your run of the mill pop quiz!" Bella interjected.

"I know! Well, after the quiz we were discussing what makes up the marketing department and what we should all be conscious of when creating an ad. The topic of target audiences came up and more than half the class has to be freshman because they had no idea what a target audience was! It was in the reading and on the quiz from earlier! It was so bad that Professor Graham with through and spent the next two hours in detail describing every aspect that can make up a target audience. That was when your text pulled me out of monotony Rose, I thank you for that. So after all of that, Tanner-"

"The dumbfuck that has a lazy eye, fat, and always wears a visor because part of his head is balding?"

"HAHAHA! Yes Rose, the very same Tanner. As I was saying, he decided to remind the professor that we didn't do the ad of the day. He proceeded to pull up a website that was totally a fake website done by a very clever web design class in an art school by my guessing. I told him just that! I completely bitchslapped him verbally earning a round of applause and an immediate class dismissal from Graham. I was ecstatic after that. I just wanted to get to my girls. Today has been a day from hell. I can't take one more bratty know-it-all!"

Rose and Bella looked a me dumbstruck and stopped walking when we were just about to pass Jimmy Johns. Suddenly I found myself knocked on my ass by two squealing girls.

"You're back! That's the most passionate we've seen you in months! I'm so glad you're finally coming back out of your shell! Bells! We're getting our Al back!"

"Geez, if you thought that was passionate lets just wait until we have some alcohol in our systems! After we hit Whale lets head over to TwilightBreakingand dance!"

"YES!"

"HELL YES! Oh Ali you have no idea how much we've missed you being like this! Come on there are shots with our names on it and hot guys too drunk to realize they are going to be buying our entire tab tonight!"

"I missed being like this too Rose. Never let me get that way again, ok you two?"

"Deal." They both said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CWACH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside Whale was the same as always, smokey, grungy, and full of college students no matter what day of the week it is. Walking up to the bar to greet the bar tender, Rose quickly grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh my God! Do you see him? Who is he! He's so gorgeous! Oh my God Ali he's looking over here!" I looked at her stunned. My best friend the naturally gorgeous, 5'7 without heels, blonde hair, blue eyed, bombshell of a best friend that swore off me after her tragic experience freshman year was staring, no, she was eye fucking this huge man that had to have been easily 6'5 and a linebacker.

"Rose, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm, and I kind of need that arm to draw with."

"Sorry!"

"It's ok, so why don't we go talk to him? Find out who he is. He seems to be looking at you the same exact way that you are looking at him."

"I don't know if I can-"

"Rose, honey, I'll go with you. You won't be alone. I promise." I gave her a sincere smile hoping my reassurances and promise to never leave her side will help her talk to this guy. I've never seen her like this and if the feelings I'm getting about him and her are any indication of what is to come, then this is the guy Rose has been waiting for to sweep her off her feet and extinguish the anguish Royce left within her.

"Thanks Ali, you're the best. Let's go."

We took our time walk over to the hulk of a man. The closer we got the more I thought about running. This guy was huge and could easily crush me or her. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._

* * *

**__AN:**

**Cliffhanger, I know. I'm doing this to see if anyone really is reading. Please leave a review as to what you think will happen when those two meet? When do you think Jasper will make his appearance? Do all the boys know each other yet? Where did Bella go? **


	3. Chapter 3

**__I own the plot, SM owns everything else**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**_We took our time walk over to the hulk of a man. The closer we got the more I thought about running. This guy was huge and could easily crush me or her._ _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._**

Rose's hands clenched my arm into a vice grip. Looking down I noticed her knuckles had gone white. _Shit girl! Are you trying to permanently damage both of us?_ The hulk of a man's eyes never left Rose's advancing form. I was just glad he wasn't looking at both of us. Hopefully, he won't be too much of a womanizer, that's the last thing Rose needs. Looking around I noticed that he wasn't alone. A man with long blond hair that seemed to be pulled into a low pony tail was standing with a beer, talking to the hulk, he seemed to not notice that his companions attention was currently occupied by Rose who was slowly advancing on their position.

"Emmett, dud you know what I'm saying! She was there and I just had to take her!" _Ah! So the hulk had a name... Emmett. Well, he'll still be the hulk to me._

"Mmhmm, dude sure whatever."

"Exactly! Thankyou! At least you agree! Vicky doesn't get it! She's all pissed that I had 'catch some tail' as she put it. I can't help it! Vicky is all fat now and hormonal she doesn't even let me fuck her anymore!"

"Wha-What? Dude, back up, you fucked a girl that wasn't your wife? She's pregnant, not fat," The hulk- I mean, Emmett, shoved the blonde guy towards the bar indicating he was done attempting to talk to him.

"Ali, maybe we should go..."

"No Rose, we're going to talk to him. Come on. He didn't even hear half of that losers conversation because he was too busy watching you. Now lets officially get his name!" I smiled and elbowed her to get her to lighten up a bit.

"Hi there!" I quickly said to the hulk to get his attention.

"Um, hi?" _Dude I'm trying to help you. Work with me here._

"I'm Alice, and this-" shoving Rose infront of me, "is my best friend Rosalie." Rose went scarlet and bit her lip. _Geez is this Bella or Rose I'm with right now? _

"Rosalie? That's really pretty, just like the flower only more elegant." Rose let out a nervous laugh. "My name is Emmett, but you can call me whatever you would like my Rosie." I knew from past experiences only trusted people could call her Rose, everyone else was Rosalie, never Rosie... I hope this guy doesn't value his balls. Grabbing his outstretched hand Rose stepped closer and finally started acting somewhat like the goddess everyone knows her as.

"Well Emmett we'll just have to wait and see what I'd like to call you. Your Rosie? Yeah... We'll definitely being seeing about that, for now we'll stick to Emmett and Rosalie, got it?" A sly smile spread across her face as a huge dimpled grin stretched across the hulks.

"So, Emmett was it? What brings you to the Whale?" I said.

"Oh you know, just a Tuesday night, needed to blow off some steam after a long day at work."

"Work? You're not a student?" Rose asked.

"Nahh, finished college already, doesn't mean I don't like to visit my old haunts once in a while. I'm the top Contract Lawyer in Seattle with Cullen, Cullen, & Brandon Law."

"Wait, did you just say Cullen, Cullen, & Brandon?" I practically shouted. Thank goodness I didn't have a drink at that time or he'd be wearing it.

"Um, yeah. Why? Does that impress you?" He wiggled his eyebrows in, what I hoped, was a joking manner.

"Not exactly that's-"

"Holy Shit Ali! Isn't that your dad's law firm!"

I sighed, "Yeah, that's dad's firm."

Emmett's eyes got really big at this point. "Shit. Are you telling me your dad is Zachary Brandon there squirt?"

"Uh huh. Sure is."

"Fuck. Please don't tell your dad I'm drinking on a Tuesday!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because my uncle and him just promoted me to where I'm the second Cullen in the name of the firm."

"YOU'RE THE NEW GUY!" Rose and me both yell.

"We honestly thought that you'd be well... Older."

"Rosie how old did you think I was? I'm a little hurt." He grabbed his chest in mock hurt.

"Well... I honestly thought you were at least a grad student at the University so I was going to say 25? And what did I tell you about the Rosie shit? It's Rosalie to you."

"Well _Rosalie_ you're not far off, I'm 28. Since I'm guessing you're a student and one of the girls that Zach goes on and on about that hangs out with his lil' Ali, that makes you what? 21? 22?"

"I'll be 23 in January."

"At least that's not too bad."

"Too bad for what?"

"For me to at least do this and not break the law. I'd really hate to have to get Zach or Uncle Mark to break me out of a lawsuit." At this he leaned down and captured Rosalie's lips. I heard her gasp, then she was quickly tugging on his hair eliciting moans from Emmett.

I decided to leave them to do whatever it was they were going to do. Now where the hell did Bella go?

Looking around the bar I noticed a shock of bronze hair. _Ah found her! That has to be Edward, I don't know anyone else with that color hair._ Walking up to the bar sure enough there was Bella sitting on a bar stool with Edward casually inbetween her legs bent over whispering something into her ear. _Great. Rose just hooked up with one of my dad's top lawyers who from his standards is a great guy, and here Bella is one step away from sex on the bar with her fiance. Can my life get any worse?_

"One Southern Belle please." I said to the bartender.

A drink that was clearly not the Southern Belle I had ordered was set infront of me.

"Um, excuse me. This wasn't what I ordered." The bar tender turned back around and said, "The gentleman at the corner booth ordered it for you."

Quickly before the bartender left I asked what it was.

"It's called a Shark Attack." With that he left to tend to the couple that had just arrived to my left.

Looking at the blue concotion infront of me I took the staw and stirred it up a bit. Turned to the right found the guy in question, lifted the glass in his direction with a head nod, and quickly downed the drink. _Huh, not bad. Blueberry Schnapps seem to be primary in it, not bad mystery dude, not bad._

Scanning the room I found Rose back to font with the hulk laughing and dancing to the music coming from the jukebox in the corner. Looking back down the bar I found Bella in full liplock with Edward. Deciding neither of them will miss me I grabbed my phone and sent two quick messages to the girls.

_**Have fun you guys. I'm headed back to the dorm. Text me when you all leave.~Ali**_

Pocketing my cell I quickly threw a tip into the tip jar at the end of the bar and made my way to the exit.

Once outside I took a deep breath to settle the onslaught of emotions that were attempting to wreak havoc on my system. Turning my head I saw that 4th Ave was unusually deserted which was odd considering the frat houses were littered all up and down the opposite side of the street. _Maybe I do need to just let everything go. I hate feeling this helpless and only putting on a happy act for Rose and Bells. If only they knew what it's like to see everyone so happy and yourself be so miserable it hurts to get out of bed in the morning. _

Shaking my head, I started walking towards 17th street where the upper classmen dorms were located that Bella, Rose, and I lived in. I was just at the cross of 4th and 16th when a hand touched my sholder, without thinking I quickly dropped my sholder looked down, stomped on the closet foot, threw my elbow into the offenders ribs, grabbed the wrist still on my sholder and locked it into an awkward angle, my other hand on my mace ready to spray at a moments notice.

"Shit Ali! Ouch!" The offender knew me. Turning around I noticed it was Jacob, I immediately let go of him and dropped my mace making my lanyard swing at my once hips again.

"Oh shit! Sorry Jake! What the hell do you think you were doing? Why didn't you say something!"

"I did! I thought you stopped because you heard me!"

"Geez Jake, no! It's the corner of a street! I was stopping so I could look and not get hit by a car! What are you doing out here anyway? Weren't you supposed to be visiting Leah in Los Angeles?"

Still rubbing his arm I had pinned he looked at me and his face crumpled. "I got out there, used the spare key she gave me to her apartment and was going to wait for her to get home when I heard something coming from the back room-"

"Oh God, she cheated on you didn't she?"

"No, that's what I thought at first too, it was Sam and Emily going at it like rabbits, which is something I wish I could erase from my mind but it's permanently there."

"Wait, I thought that was a one bedroom apartment? Why were Sam and Emily there?"

His head fell forward, "Apparently Leah moved two months ago to New York. Transfered colleges."

I gasped my hand shooting up to my mouth. "Oh my Jake I'm so sorry! And you didn't find out until now? That's awful! How could she do that?"

"Sam said that she told him that I knew and that I never had a key. She lied Ali. She lied! I-I-I don't know what to do! She lied to me which makes me wonder what all she has lied about in the past! Is our relationship real?" he let out a shaky laugh, "You know what is really funny about all of this?" I shook my. "I was going to propose to her on the beach the second night I was to be there. I had it all planned out too. A buddy of mine owns a beach supply rental shack in Laguna. I was going to take her out there one night, candles, picknick blanket, roses, the whole shebang! Now I have a thousand dollar ring in a box sitting in the bottom corner of my dresser and a broken heart. What should I do Ali?"

Rubbing his arm in a comforting way I looked at him and had a perfect idea.

"First, we're going to get inside. Then we're going to grab the carton of icecream from my freezer, then we're going to watch the most gore filled movie we can think of and say 'FUCK IT!' to love and enjoy ourselves!"

"Sounds good like a good plan pixie, but can we add alcohol to the mix?"

"Not tonight. Friday. Friday me, you, & Jack have a date with forgetting everything. Sound good?"

"Done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CWIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around three o'clock Jake left the dorm to head to his own that was just next door to ours. Three horror/suspense flicks, and entire carton of Ben & Jerry's Fish Food, and a bag of marshmallows later we were both starting heal. _Jake's wound is fresher than mine and he's getting over this faster than I am. I really am pathetic. Now I see why Elijah cheated on me. _

_ NO! Alice we've been over this stop thinking about him and putting yourself down._

_ Oh innerself how I wish I could always listen to you and believe it. Yes, Eli was a jerk, now he's dating that sigma that has more deseases than medical lab. Hmm.. Maybe it is a good thing I don't have him anymore._

_ There you go. Keep thinking that way!_

_ I wonder who my mystery drink buyer way this evening? I didn't get a good look at him from how dark the bar was... I wonder what he looks like? Is he blond with blue eyes? Or is he the opposite with dark hair and dreamy dark eyes? Shit, I really should have gone over there and found out his name and thanked him for the drink instead of just tipping it to him. What's done is done._

Getting ready for bed I made sure my alarm was set for 10am knowing that Bella would be staying with Edward. Laying down I looked at the wall that faced my bed and traced the faces of my best friends and myself of all the pictures the wall was littered with. I found my favorite one of us at Cedar Point in Ohio when we decided to visit Edward and his family at his grandparents house in Toledo last summer. We had just gotten off of the Dragster and you could tell we were ready for round two. That was right before Edward proposed to Bella and a week before I found Elijah cheating on me.

Thinking of a happier time I finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when the sound of my alarm clock went off I was surprised to find the room wasn't empty. There sitting on the couch across from my bed was Bella and Rosalie. _Great, I'm about to get my ass handed to me for leaving and only sending a text message._

"Morning." I shyly said as I got the bitch brow from Rose and a glare from Bella.

"Morning? Motherfucking, Morning? Is all we get when you ditched us both after only being at the bar for an hour, that was YOUR idea to go, without any explination you just leave and all we get is MORNING? No, you're going to sit here and tell us what the hell happened last night and you're going to do it, now!" _Ah there's mamma bear Rosalie. I'm surprised Bella isn't joining in on this rant. _ Looking up at looked at Bella and shrank back; _yeah she was lecturing me with her eyes no need to join Rose this time. _

Looking Rose in the eye, "I'd love to sit here and chat but I have class in an hour and you know I need to get a shower and get read-"

"Cut the bullshit Alice we know it takes you at most 45 minutes when you shave to get a shower and get ready. What happened last night! Why the hell did you leave!" Flinching back even more from Bella's tone I decided they weren't going to drop this until I told them everything.

"You both looked so happy without me last night so I decided not to be the fifth wheel and left. Good thing I did too because Jake needed a friend last night and I was happy to help with him. He actually helped me take a step forward in forgetting the dickhead so.. Yay!" I looked sheepishly over at my best friends to see looks of total shock and slight annoyance.

"Can you explain why you left me with Emmett last night?"

"When he kissed you I figured you'd either continue to kiss him or deck him and catch up to me at the bar." I shrugged and Rose smirked.

"Yeah, well he's a great kisser. That's besides the point though. You left! I needed you!"

"I think you were handling everything just fine without me. Especially when right before I left I found you and him grinding and having a great time." I said pointedly and she had the decency to blush.

"He's really sweet. I think I might actually like him. We have a date on Friday after he gets off work."

"I'm happy for you Rose, that's why I left. I saw you happy with Emmett and hoped something good would happen for you, because you of all people deserve it. Then I saw Bella and Edward practically having sex up against the bar and I was ready to leave."

"We were not about to have sex! You know Edward is way too much of an old fashioned guy to do that...there." All three of us laughed.

"Yeah but still you two were hot and heavy so I just left."

"Before you left I saw you drinking a blue cocktail, that didn't look like your normal Souther Belle." She looked at me with questions lacing her eyes.

"No, that was called a Shark Attack. Some guy in the bar apparently told the bar tended to give it to me. I drank it then left. End of story."

"What! You didn't even get the guy who bought you a drinks name?"

"Rose, since when do we question or ask when a guy buys us a drink?"

"Touche."

"I didn't get the guys name or even a good look at him for that matter. I slightly regret it, but if it's meant to be we'll see each other again and I'll go for it then."

"Whatever you say pixie, whatever you say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CWIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Class today was just as uneventfull as the prevous day. Graphics of Communication for the Graduate Level and Advanced Typography, what fun classes for the day...not. Usually I love these type classes, but I can't help but feel like I'm just going through the motions today. Professor Harrison in GC actually told me to get my head out of the clouds and back in newsroom. That was embarrassing to say the least.

All day my head has been filled with thoughts of my mystery man from the bar. I've been trying to figure out what he would look like. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the guy coming my way and slammed head first into his sculpted chest that was covered in a light blue button down.

"Whoa there darlin' are you okay?" Strong warm hands steadied me.

Without looking up I shoved a strand of hair behind my ear concentrating on the dark blue jeans and Sperry's he was wearing, "Yeah, sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's fine really. No problem at all. I'm Ja-"

Looking over to my wrist that was still in his grasp I noticed the time and gasped cutting him off.

"I'm so sorry but I'm going to be late to class! Again I'm sorry I ran into you!" Throwing a goodbye over my sholder I ran to the art building so that Professor Collins won't bitch me out for being late for Advanced Typography... Again.

After that run in with who was obviously a gorgeous man even if all I saw was his hands and well dressed body, I could not help but wonder if this man's features could be related to the man that bought me a drink. Sexy voice, well dressed, strong hands that were tanned, why could this man be my mystery man? Guess I'll never even know since I cut him off when he was telling me his name. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Ali! You should have at least gotten the man's name and properly thanked him! Now you'll never know!_

Class was uneventful, all we did was watch Helvetica a movie named after the typeface Helvetica and was all about, you guessed it, Helvetica type. _I could have skipped and talked to the guy who didn't yell at me for running into him. We watched this freshman year why are we watching it again? _

Being a design major was one of the worst decisions at times. I really wanted to work for a fashion icon magazine like _Vogue, _but to get there I needed to finish all of this crazy, mundane, design school & j-school bullshit.

Finally 5pm rolled around announcing the end of class and the end of the day for me. Walking back to the dorm I kept a vigilant eye out to where I didn't have another embarrassing mishap with some other unfortunate soul on campus

Making my way up to the fourth floor of my building and into my room I found Bella, Edward, Rose, and surprisingly Emmett sitting on the living room couches devouring what looked like a pepperoni and tomato pizza. Swiping a piece as I walked by I practically threw myself onto my bed when I got inside my room. _Fifth wheel in my own home. What fun this should be._

After about 10 minutes Rose and Bella made there way into my room holding a second slice of pizza and a glass of water for me. I thanked them and took it from them. Giving me looks that said they understood that I just wanted to be alone, they quietly left and turned off the light leaving only my blue and white Tiki Lamps on giving my room a soft glow.

Soon after I finished eating and had started on my reading assignments for British Lit, I heard the TV turn off signalling the end of the night and the end of the stay the boys were here... Maybe. Knowing them it could just mean they were going to talk instead of watch a movie and cuddle. What I wasn't expecting was for my door to open.

"Hey pixie. I thought you could use a friend."

I never would have guessed the hulk to waltz into my room and offer his friendship when Rose is just in the other room.

"Yeah I could."

"Great! Then I'm your guy! I know we really didn't get to talk last night, but I've heard so much about all three of you girls from your dad and my uncle that I feel like I've known you all forever and I just want to be close to you all is that okay?"

Confused I asked him, "Why do you think it wouldn't be okay? You're clearly dating Rose, or about to be. It's written all over you two that you all like each other. So why would myself or Bella object?"

"I just didn't want it to seem wierd or too sudden."

"When you know you know. So what brings you into my room?"

"Well, like I said earlier I figured you could use a friend." he shrugged nonchalantly, "It sucks being the odd man out and I just wanted you to know that I don't want you to be the odd man out anymore. You can still be with all four of us and not feel weird. Those three in there love you, and I'd love to get to know you. You seem like you'd be a fun little sprite of a sister." A dimpled grin graced his face when he saw my small smile form.

"Thank-you Emmett, I think that sounds like a great idea."

After that conversation was when I realized that the hulk would be a great additon to our group.

* * *

**AN: Alright, there we have it Chapter 3. I seem to be progressively making the chapters longer, I hope you all don't mind. To those of you who are reviewing thank you, your words have put a smile on my face. To those who have added this story to your alerts, you've made my smile even wider. Again, Thank you! I hope this story lives up to your alls expectations.**

**So now we have Emmett into the group now. Any one surprised he is a lawyer and older? We've touched base with James, and who was our mystery man at the bar? Any guesses? I'd love to hear who you thought he was. Also any guesses if we have indeed met Jasper or someone else on campus?**

**I have a few outtakes from Emmett, Rosalie, and our Mystery Man's point of view. If you want me to post them please say so, if not I might not post and let you all just wonder what all has gone on with our people. **

**I'll try to get the fifth chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. I'm also refining my other new story. I haven't come up with a title but it is a Bella/Edward Vampire story...that's all you get for now! **

**Until later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Thursday went by in a haze, when Friday finally came I could not contain my joy of scheduling Friday's without classes. I made a trip to the convience store to purchase the few bottles of Jack that will be accompanying Jake and myself later tonight for our date night with Jack. Pacing the aisles wondering if snacks should be an issue or not.

_Chips? No, not with Jack...hmm...What to get what to get what to get?_

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Oh, um, sorry. No, I'm fin- actually what kind of snacks would you get to go with Jack Daniels?"

The clerk looked a little flustered at my obvious blunt question involving alcohol. It was as if she were mentally waring with herself if she could give advice on alcoholic evenings.

"Um, well, personally I'd just drink that straight after a while. You might want to get a pizza and beer for before or just some pretzels?" Her voice made it sound like a question.

"Pretzels it is! Thank-you!" Pretty sure she thought I went from zero to bouncy in .005 seconds but oh well. I'm finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Leaving the convenience store I decided to take the shortcut back towards my building. Half way back my phone started ringing.

"Alice's house of pain how can my services be of use to you today?"

"Aliiiiii!"

"Jake have you already been drinking?"

"May-hiccup-be! -hiccup- I'm gonna forget that bitch!" I heard a loud cheer in the background.

"Now Jakey, I'm very disappointed, you started without me! Where are you though? I thought I heard cheering?

"Pixie stick you should know that I'm with my boys!"

"Wait, did you end up in La Push?"

"Hell-hiccup- YEAH! LA PUSH BABY! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A chorus of hell yeah's and shouts were in the background again.

"So you drove four and half hours home to get smashed with Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul? What happend to Date with Jack night? I just bought us two GIGANTIC bottles of Jack and fancy pretzels! Why didn't you call or text and tell me we weren't going to have this night?" I managed to get all of that out in one breath. Panting in anger I was eager to see what his excuse is this time.

"Geez girl calm down it's not like we're dating. Because I ain't dating no one, I'm a free bitch yeahhhh! Fuck that bitch!"

I sighed shaking my head while sandwiching the phone between my sholder and ear to unlock the door. "No we aren't dating but we were friends. I guess plans with a friend mean nothing to you. Enjoy your drunk night on the Rez." I didn't even wait for his reply, I just hung up the phone and forcefully slammed the door shut with my left foot.

Striding across the living room to my bedroom, I unlocked the door, threw the pretzels on my bed, put one bottle of Jack along with a shot glass on my nightstand, then went to the freezer and grabbed a Ghirardelli dark chocolate, homemade, chocolate frog. I grabbed my remote and quickly pulled up Netflix on my Wii and started flipping through the categories listed.

_ No. No. No. Hmm..Maybe. No. Eh, Hell no! Hmm.. No. What the fuck is that? No. No. No. YES! Burn Notice it is!_

Starting up the Pilot episode I grabbed my scotch glass now filled to the brim with Jack and started to get lost in the world that Michael Weston lives in.

_What the hell was Jake thinking? Why couldn't he have at least told me we weren't going to drink tonight so I wouldn't have bought this much? Gosh, I'm going to have quite the hangover tomorrow if I keep this up. Yes! One bottle down, one to go. Hmm... I never noticed in the early episodes Fiona sounds Irish... That's kinda cool. Fuck Jake. Fuck Elijah. Fuck Mystery Dude-wait... Yes fucking mystery dude might be fun... Wonder what Rose and Bella are doing? Whoa... When did the ground start spinning. Ok, need another drink. Awe, the glass is empty. Bottle empty too. Damn. Maybe I need more. Just more. OH! I know! VODKA! Where could this go wrong? 99 hot guys on the wall 99 hot guys. Take one down pass it around 98 hot guys on the wall. Ew.. No never mind I wouldn't want to pass that around. STD cesspool is what that is. When did I get down here? How did my blankets end up tangled in my legs? Oh well, don't care. Man I'm really drunk. Calendar, Calendar, on the wall! What do I have planned for the fall! -snorts- that rhymed! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CWAIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Whoa... Head rush._

Grabbing my head I squint trying to get my barrings. _What the hell did I do last night?_ I looked over at my desk and night stand that are now littered with empted Jack Daniels, Sminoff, and Mike's Hard Lemonade bottles. _Fuck my life I drank too much last night. I'm surprised I haven't thrown up yet. Ugh, need hangover food. NOW._

Stumbling as I got up I went to the sink to wash my face and assess the damage before venturing out to get my greasy goodness that's needed. Hair... Spikey haystack. Clothes... What I wore all day yesterday, great. Face... Surprisingly only mascara smudges. _Ok, I can work with this. Shower first, teeth brushed, style hair, no makeup, get dressed, grab sunglasses, go get greasy food. Check list made now to do it._

After my shower I felt oddly relaxed for having a major hangover. Decked in my PINK brand lime green sweatpants and a gray UW Huskies t-shirt, I slide my Ray Ban aviators on top of my head and slip into my navy blue Sperry's to head out the door. Hangover meets trendy casual.

Outside it was an unusual mild and sunny day. Thankfully that helped the pretence I needed to maintain to keep my sunglasses on at all costs. I headed towards the strip to find a greasy fast food chain to help quell my nausea from the hangover.

A burger and greasy fries purchased from the Burger Joint meant I could walk back and enjoy this in peace. While walking I attempted to eat at the same time. Looking down into my bag to grab my fries I didn't notice the body that was headed in my direction. My head hit the persons bicep and before I could spill anything arms grabbed me and pulled me upright.

"I am so sorry!" I said looking up into the face of the person who saved me from losing my lunch.

"It's no problem at all." Upon closer inspection the guy was handsome. Tall, dark brown hair, matching deep brown eyes, and muscular in all the right places it seems. His hands were warm against my waist.

"Well, thank-you. Um... Could you please let go of me?"

"Oh right! Sorry. It's not everyday I get a beauty falling, well rather, crashing into my arms. I just didn't want to let go." I let out a nervous giggle.

"Right. Ok... Sure." I cocked an eyebrow that hopefully rose above my sunglasses to show him I wasn't amused.

"My name is Xavier, my fair damsel and what name shall I call you?"

I cocked my head to the side and gave the guy the 'are you fucking serious?' look. "Do these lines typically work on people? Because you just need to stop."

He let out a bark of a laugh. _Hmmm...yeah. If looking like Elijah wasn't enough for a strike one, your strike two is the canine-style laugh. _

"You've got spunk. I like it." He said in a voice that I think was meant to be sexy or alluring and really all it did was induce a new wave of nausea that wasn't hangover related in the least.

"Yeah, and you're making me sick. So I'm sorry, Xavier was it?" he nodded, "I'm on my way back to my boyfriends place so if you could kindly stop hitting on me and let me pass I'd be very grateful." I gace him my best innocent face possible given the circumstances.

He grabbed a hold of my arm, "What kind of boyfriend makes his girl go buy her own good? And the Burger Joint? That places is for stoners or drunks. That's a shithole you could do better in a man and a meal. Luckily I can give you both."

_Cocky much bastard? _"Hmm... I don't think so. I happen to like both quite well. So please let me go."

"What if I don't want to?" Increasing his grip on my arm I think he was trying to be assertive and make me cower into submission. Sorry I don't play that way.

"Then I'll have to be slightly more aggressive in getting away."

Without warning I dropped my burger bag (thankfully it landed straight up and down and not on it's side. Fries are saved.) Then I used what Self Defense taught me and used a hammer fist punch right on the weak part of his forearm three times with all my strength. For being as small as I am I can pack a punch. Just ask the officers that taught the class, pretty sure I accidentally made one steril and broke one of their wrists when we went through the practical exam.

Successfully brusing the bone if not cracking it, he released my arm with some reluctance. I then did a real quick sweep kick, grabbed my lunch, and went back to my room. On my way to my room I made a quick call to Campus Police to report my "incident" that happened just across the street from campus. The officers said that I needed to come in later today to fill out a report. Great. I tried to persuade them to let me fill it out over the phone, but apparently that wasn't possible.

I had just reached my buildings doors when I had finally gotten off the phone with police. I turned around and walked across 17th street to the Public Safty/Campus Police Headquarters building. Thankfully the building is right across the street from my building to where it's not that big of an inconvenience.

Filling out the paper work was easier than what I expected it to be. I gave them explicit details of what transpired since it's so fresh in my mind. I gave them his first name and a detailed description. Hopefully they'll find him on the sidewalk still or will figure out who he is from the way that I have described him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CWAIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, after my burger and fries have cooled and are a puddle of cooling grease I was able to eat. Halfway through my burger and another episode of Burn Notice, my phone began to rang. Not wanting to stop eating I looked to where my phone was currently burried underneath the plush cushions and blankets on my couch I gave up looking. A few minutes later a beep signaled that whoever it was left a voicemail.

I finished my lunch before trying to excavate my phone out of the piles on the couch. When I finally found my phone I saw the phone call was from my mother. Quickly hitting the listen to voicemail button I put the phone on speaker and listened to what she wanted to say.

**"Mary darling it's your mother, I just wanted to see if you were still coming up to the house for dinner. Cynthia wants you there for some reason, she apparently has big news she wishes to discuss with all of us and that includes you. So if you can please be at the Seattle house by 8pm sharp. Alright, dear, well that'll be all."**

_Always a charmer mother. Seems you still can't stand me. I wonder if you meant for me to hear that my sister wants me there 'for some reason?' _Looking up at the clock I saw that it was already a quarter after 4. _Fuck! That means I only have a few hours to get ready and fight traffic to get to the city house. _

Running to my closet I tried to find my most formal outfit possible. Mother would freak if I showed up in anything other than designer and a formal dress at that. Shuffling through clothes everything was too casual until I came across a garment bag at the back of my closet. Quickly unzipping it I noticed it was meant to be my formal dress for the homecoming parade that I never did go to since the break up with Elijah rendered that useless.

Throwing the dress and garment bag onto my bed I started digging for the silver pumps that were perfect with that dress and the matching silver clutch. Outfit in hand I grabbed my strapless nude bra and lace nude underwear and ran to the shower to get another shower before having to go to dinner at my demon of a mother's house.

A few hours, half of my makeup supply, a can of hairspray, and self tanning lotion later I was ready to put the gorgeous dress on. The emerald green silk looked striking against my now semi-tan skin and dark hair. My eyes were split three ways with a dark blue rim, emerald middle, and the direct center around the pupil was a gold. _Perfect_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CWAIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived at my parents town house at 7:59pm. I waited until my phone said it was exactly 8pm before I rang the doorbell and was instantly greeted with my sister bouncing up and down throwing her arms around me and squealing. _Whatever she's on can I have some? That might be the only way I make it through this dinner._

"Alice you're here! You're here! YOU'RE HERE!" She said excitedly making her blonde ringlets bounce.

"Yes, I'm here! So what's the big news that I just had to be here for?" I said hopefully my voice sounding excited as well. It's not that I don't love my little sister, I do, I really do, but I really just want to curl up and watch a good movie and sleep this weekend away.

"I can't tell you yet silly! COME ON! There's someone I want you to meet!" She grabbed me by my wrist and quickly dragged me into the family room where a tall man with red hair and blue eyes was waiting. Cynthia quickly let go of me and draped herself over the mans' side, hugging him to her.

"Ali, this is Jack Michaels. Jack this is my older sister Mary Alice, but before she tells you call her Alice." My sister was smiling so wide that she was the picture of contentment, happiness, and perfect. _I really want to find what she has one day. Hopefully, I can be a fraction as happy as she seems to be._

Extending my hand out to him I greeted him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Cynth never stops talking about her pixie-like, hyper, designer of a sister. It truly is great to meet you."

"Oh wow, thanks. I'd like to say the same about you, but this is the first I've heard of you. I'm sorry." I bushed a little bit. I was embarrassed that nobody thought it was important for me to know about my little sisters life.

"Haha, don't worry about it. We were trying to be slightly secretive. Made the romance a little bit more exciting. Don't you think?" He asked my sister. The look of love and devotion was written all over his face the same way that Edward looks at Bella. I hope he never stops looking at her like this. Cynthia deserves happiness.

My sister seems to sigh dreamily and answer a breathy "yes" to his question. At this time the she-witch, I mean, my mother and father entered the family room and started drinking.

_Great, this is just going to be great._

My mother looked bored out of her mind and when she finally saw me, I watched as her entire head moved to inspect my outfit. She was intently staring at my feet that were covered by the hem of the dress. She quirked an eyebrow up at me and made eye contact. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and lifted up my dress for her to see my shoes and well manicured toes. A curt nod was issued once she had thoroughly inspected my outfit. Apparently I passed inspection.

"Oh Yay! Everyone is in here! Mommy, daddy, Ali! Jack and I are engaged!" My fathers eyes went wide, my mother actually smiled. _A real fucking smile... Didn't know the she-witch could genuinely smile. Learn something new everyday._

"Oh Cynthia my baby that's amazing news!" my mother gushed at my sister.

"Congrats kid." my dad, ever the diplomat.

"Thank-you! Sissy? What do you think?"

_Stunned. _"I'm happy for you!" I said with genuine enthusiasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CWAIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, a boring dinner, and many glares and hints of 'why don't you get a man Mary?' later I can finally breathe and go change out of this damn dress. Driving slightly faster than normal, I made it back to the garage in no time. Running across campus in my stilettos to my building then up the stairs to my room, once I hit my room I threw my dress onto my bed, my shoes following shortly after.

I changed into a clubbing outfit and grabbed my phone dialing Rosalie's number.

"come on pick up pick up pick up."

**"Hello?"**

"Rose! Hey!"

**"Hey Ali, what's up?"**

"Can you get Bella and meet me at Eclipse? I need the club, alcohol, and dancing after the night I've had."

**"Sure, but you're not bailing on us this time! I'll make sure there's no boys allowed!"**

"Thanks Rose! You're the best! See you soon!"

**"Not a problem girly! See you in 10?"**

"Sounds good!"

Quickly hanging up my phone grabbing my leather jacket I ran right back out the door and headed for downtown's hot spot, Eclipse.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello My readers! I know I was supposed to update a week ago! I'm terribly sorry! I've had a crazy busy week! Work, swim lessons, internship, fighting with my university, internet breaking down, computer freezing up, family time, and all sorts of stuff. So I'm terribly sorry. I promise tomorrow I will post chapter 5 and a few outtakes for you all to enjoy. I was going to do that yesterday for the holiday but I got caught up in a family cook-out, swimming, painting, and spending time with my family in general.**

**For those of my US readers, have you all been watching the History Channel's Hatfield's & McCoy's? It's a mini series and its pretty good! I think it's fascinating since it's based on two families that were from around where I'm from. One of my friends is actually an extra in the mini series. If you haven't watched it, check it out!**

**I'm sorry if you find errors in this. I do not have a beta nor have I been proofreading thoroughly. It's pretty raw, so please stick with me.**

**Thank-you to everyone who has added this story to alerts/favorites! You don't know how much it makes my day to see those emails! Reviews make me even happier! *wink wink***

**Until tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The inside of Eclipse was filled with backlights and neon colors reacting to the purple hued lights. It was the perfect place to forget my family.

The pulsating stobe lights were the visual to the heartbeat of the club. Basshunter could be heard throughout the entire club adding an interesting yet sexy dance atmosphere. _What I wouldn't give to have a hot guy to rub up and down on._

As soon as the thought crossed my mind a pair of hands gripped my hips. Something felt off. The hands weren't big, strong, and masculine... They had a slender more feminine touch. _Oh hell no! I don't swing that way! Bitch better back off!_

Turning abruptly and throwing the hands off of my body I soon came to realize the set of hands I was so eager to throw off my body were that of my best friend. Thank God Bella and Rose are here. Finally.

"Alright Al. Spill. What the fuck happend that we are now in the hottest club in Seattle that you repeatedly tell us you do NOT want to go to since it is so popular?"

"Well, do you want the long version or short version?"

"Since we're in the club and I would like to dance and drink the short version here and long version tomorrow after we recover from our hangovers." _That would be how Rose would think. Ok, well better than I was expecting. _

Heaving a sigh I began, "I was assaulted this morning when I went to the Burger Joint to get my hangover cure food since Jake bailed on me to get drunk in La Push last night. Then my mom calls and says I have to come home. Turns out Cynth is getting married and is blissfully happy. My parents could't be happier with her and more disgraced by my presence and lack of love life than ever. Long story short this weekend has been a weekened from hell and my mother is who I wish to blame."

Bella hands me a Southern Belle while Rose's eyes look like they are about to pop out of their sockets. _Hmm.. Speechless.. Don't know the last time I saw Rose this way._

"We need shots."

Five shots later we are all sitting in a booth off to the right side of the dance floor closest to the bar.

"Hey Ali! There's a dall, dark, and drunk looking right your way! Why don't you go flirt with him!"

"I don't know if that's such a great idea... I'm tipsy not drunk. I need to be 100% drunk to even think about doing something like that. Besides he looks too creepy to be honest. He has the major creeper/pedo vibe emitting from him."

A few minutes later a remix of Chasing the Sun by the Wanted blares over the speakers.

An ear splitting squeal errupts from Bella as she pulls us onto the dance floor to do what I assume is an "Ali Sandwich."

Grinding up against my girls we are and look hot shit, and we know it. Doing our best to turn every males attention in the closest mile radius to us we pull out all the stops. Bella is in front of me sensually running her hands down my sides, while dropping down and wrapping her left leg around mine. Rose is behind me basically playing the part of a guy when grinding, only she spices it up by grabbing my hair and pulling my head back onto her sholder where she then dips her head down to my neck. Giving my all to keep up the act with my girls I find that not only the guys are paying attention to us but most of the club. _You'd think they'd never seen three girls dancing on each other._

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice. Oh how I've missed you my Alice."

_That voice. Oh my God that voice. I've been trying to forget that voice for the past six months. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

"Ali, what is it? Why are you saying no?"

Oh, didn't realize I was actually saying that aloud.

"Elijah."

"Where is the fucker? I'm going to castrate him."

"Thanks Rose but no, I don't even want to see him or go anywhere near him."

"_**YOU **_don't have to. I on the other hand want to kick his ass for what he's done to you. What he has put you through! He doesn't deserve the time of day nor does he deserve the kind of girl you are. He's an ass and all girls need to know what kind of a low life fucker he is!"

The said low life was headed our way. I didn't know what to do or think. All I wanted to do was dance before, now all I want to do is cry and hide. This is the guy who strung me along so many times. I have been trying to get over, thought I was finally getting over him and then here he shows up and makes me feel as insignificant as he did the day I found him cheating on me.

"Alicsh" he slurred. _One too many huh dickwad? _

"Alicsh, baby! Come here and show me how much you love me!" backing even further away from him not wanting to get closer than absolutely necessary to him.

"Why are you running? You know you want me! All bitches want me! You bitch I know want me! You never could get over me and that's what I love about you, I can keep fucking around and always come back to you because you're a bitch and will always take me back!" Looking closely at him as he rants about bitches and fucking, I see that his stubble beard I use to find sexy is just plain nasty. It's no longer just stubble but on the verge of becoming the next Mountain Man beard. His once gorgeous brown hair, is still thick and lucious, but in this light I see how matted and terrible it truly looks. Hat hair. He always has to wear a damn hat and his hair is starting to suffer. If he turns around I bet that there is a thinning and soon to be balding spot from how much he wears his hat. His eyes are bloodshot from the alcohol and aren't nearly as blue as they once were. Or at least I can finally see that they don't hold all that I thought they did. The love I thought I saw I clearly can see and hear him explain was deception. He thinks that I'm just his back-up girl. _No way am I going to be her again_. His outfit is one that I'm sorry I ever took the time to look at. His Sperry's are almost black from use, with a mystery stain across the top near the big toe on his left shoe. He's wearing khaki cargo shorts with so many holes in them you can see his boxers clearly. Plaid. Green Fucking Plaid. _And he made fun of me for wearing black plaid with lace trim. Hypocrite._ The light blue button down is wrinkled. Clearly he slept in it or had a romp before hitting the club. Underneath the button down is a shirt that is stained yellow either from sweat or beer.

_What did I ever see in him? Why the hell was I so upset for so long over him?_

"Babe, did you not hear what I said?"

Clearly in my criticizing of his appearance I forgot to listen to what he said next. _Wait, did he just call me babe? Oh HELL NO! I'm not his babe. I refuse to respond._

When I didn't respond he got testy again. Reaching for my arm he stumbled then righted himself, he then managed to grab ahold of my upper bicep. His large hands starting to cut off circulation in my right arm.

"OW! Fucker let go!"

"What did you just call me?" _shit. Should't have called him a fucker. Oh well what's done is done. This is going to hurt it seems._ The more agitated he became the tighter he squeezed. Rose was tring to pry his hands off of me while Bella was looking for security or a manager of the club. Hopefully both.

"You bitch, do not get to call me anything but your love, lover, or Eli do you get it?" normally in this situation I would have complied, however after the morning I had where the idiot on the street tried the same thing with me I wasn't going to take it. Elijah had ruined my life enough.

Just as I was about to retort a high pitch pissed off scream came my way. A blonde bimbo with huge fake boobs and a tan that looked like she rolled around in a bag of nacho cheese Doritos barrelled passed Rose and knocked into me.

"Get you slimy, slutty paws OFF of my man!"

"If you haven't noticed, he has his hands on me you ditz! I don't want whatever he has I'm clearly going to have to burn this outfit now and thanks to you and your man I'll have to scrub myself down in bleach!" my chest was heaving from how deeply I was breathing. Being pissed off, slightly drunk, and not wanting to deal with bullshit was not a good combination for me at the moment. I could not make up my mind of what I wanted to do next. _Strike the bimbo? Castrate the fucker? Strike the bimbo? Castrate the fucker? Those are the questions. _

Deciding that I needed to get the bimbos fake claws out of my wrist, I twisted my wrist and tried to bring my right hand over to pull her off of me but fuckheads hand squeezed tighter causing me to cry out in pain. My eyes were watering from the nails digging into my wrist almost to the point of drawing blood and the hand that was squeezing so tight it felt as if he was going to crush a bone.

I heard a crunch before my brain realized that Elijah had let go of my arm.

"The lady said no, told you off, and cried out in pain! What were you thinking? A man protects a lady, not assaults!" a sexy southern drawl said really close to my ear.

_I must be dreaming. Please don't let me be dreaming. A sexy accent, clearly male, and they are standing up to my ex for me. He-Oh my God! He punched him! Sexy Accent PUNCHED fuckhead ex in the face!_

Sure enough when I looked at Elijah purple bruises were already starting to form under each of his eyes.

_Broken nose. Well hot damn. I need to keep this cowboy with me._

"Darlin' I'm beggin' your pardon, but I could't stand back and let him get away with what he was doing. I went looking for a bouncer when I heard you tell him off the first time. I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner. Can you forgive me?" I turned to look at the man with the accent that is making my underwear become ruined, only to turn around and have them become a soaking mess. Tall, blond, crystal blue eyes. _Fuck me I need a name._

"Name."

"What?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh! Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

"Well Jasper, I'm Alice Brandon."

"Darlin' Alice, that is a lovely name." He picked up my hand that the bimbo had a hold of and I flinched. He noticed, frowned and leaned down to my wrists level and kissed the now bloody indents.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"You kept me waiting just long enough."

"Do you-"

"Did you-"

We both started at the same time.

With a nervous laugh, I motioned for him to go first.

"Do you remember the first time we met? I'm sorry if you don't remember. I can't stop thinking about it. You were like my elfin princess. I could't stop thinking of you. I didn't follow you I promise, but I wanted to find out who you were all week."

"You're-You're the guy I ran into on campus on Wednesday!" I started to turn scarlet. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was turning into Bella.

He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his surfer-fresh-off-the-beach-blond locks, "yeah, I tried to introduce myself but you ran so fast out of my arms that I though I must have repulsed you."

"Oh." I looked down, "I didn't realize that's what my actions made you feel. I was running late for class."

I felt his calloused finger lift my chin to where I was looking him in the eyes. "you wouldn't even look up at me, like you just were. Are you ashamed?"

"NO! I mean. No. I wasn't and I'm not now. Wednesday, well I'd rather not think of what all had been going on with me that made me act that way on Wednesday. Tonight, just now, I was embarrassed."

"You never have to be embarrassed with me. If I'm honest with myself, and with you, I'd like to get to know you. Ya know, take you out on a date?" he said it like it was a question. Looking into his eyes I could see his insecurities that I might turn him down.

Shocked out of my mind I wasn't sure what to do.

_Did I find him attractive? Hell yes._

_ Did I want to get to know him? Yes._

_ Do I want to go on a date with him?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Yes. Yes, you can take me out on a date."

* * *

**AN: **

**So we now have Jasper! Aren't you all glad! It was my plan to begin with to not really introduce him until later. This is mostly an Alice story. Jasper will eventually be her love interest but it's going to take a while for Alice to feel confident enough to be with him so stick with me!**

**How many of you guessed that Jasper was the same guy she ran into on campus before?**

**I know I know! I've been terrible about updating! Sorry! I've had another week that's been beyond ridiculous. I'm working over 45hrs a week at my part time POOL job. Between lifeguarding and teaching swim lessons I'm exhausted, and I have my graphic design internship with a publishing company and my graphic design job at a print shop I juggle as well. So I'm terribly sorry about not updating sooner!**

**I think from now on expect an update EVERY Tuesday and you might get one every so often(meaning whenever I can finish up a chapter to publish it.)**

**I'm kinda disappointed. This is the 5th chapter and I have only 4 reviews? I thrive on feedback. I like to know if I'm heading in the right direction, or if you all are liking/disliking what all is going on! Please review! **

**As always thanks for reading.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Outtake: MMPOV

**OUTTAKE**

* * *

MMPOV(Mystery Man)

Watched her as she walked into the bar. Short black hair in a halo of disarray around her head like the angel she is. I must have her. She doesn't know it yet, but I will have her.

The tall blonde and an overly average brunette flank her. I need to get to her. But how?

Who the fuck is that?

Hmm.. Seems the blonde likes her men looking like a Neanderthal. At least my spikey haired princess doesn't seem to take interest in him.

Stop talking to the neanderthal! You should be talking to me! Not that burly disgrace of a man! Walk away!

That's it. Keep walking away!

No! Who are you looking for? All you could ever wish for is in the corner. Turn around princess.

Turn around. Turn around.

I'm tempted to whistle or yell at her but I know that wouldn't get me where I wanted to be with her.

So tiny. So tight. I bet everything about her is tight.

I wave my hand to get the waitresses attention. When the redheaded bimbo finally makes it to my table. Sauntering. Shit did she think she was hot? Nothing can compare to my little princess.

I order one of my favorite drinks and give explicit instructions of whom I wish it to go to. I go so far as to point out my spikey haired girl so I know she'll get the order right.

Five minutes.

Five Fucking Minutes. Is how long it takes for the imbecils who work at this place to give my girl her drink.

Thankfully all seems to not be in vain. I watched as my girl looked slightly apprehensive to the drink. When she finally shrugged her sholders and looked around trying to what I am guessing is identify me I was elated. She held the drink in her hand and tipped it towards my table when she found where I was sitting.

Faster than I thought possible she downed the Shark Attack. Quickly she gets up and starts for the door.

NO!

She can't leave me yet!

I haven't been able to talk to her!

That drink was supposed to be my enterance to a conversation.

What could possibly be so important she had to leave so soon?

I WILL FIND YOU MY SWEET. I WILL. That is a Promise.

The next day I'm sitting on my usual bench inbetween the science and art buildings waiting to see if my beauty walks by.

And there she is. In all her beautiful glory. My Princess. My Fairie. My Elfin Queen.

My Girl.

I sit and watch her to make sure she is ok and just as I am about to approach her a long-legged, blond, surfer boy walks into her.

I see red.

He is NOT allowed to touch her.

She is mine!

MINE ALONE!

I notice my sweet hans't looked up at him she has opted to look down at his feet.

Good my dear. Very good. You know you're not supposed to look at other men. Only me!

If only the out-of-place wannabe would let her go!

He still has his hands on her! HE needs, no, MUST let go of her and soon.

I cannot take this much longer.

Finally, she ran away.

Cowboy seems to be gawking back at her as she retreats from his disgusting presence.

With my fists balled up at my sides I take deep relaxing breaths knowing that he is away from her and soon, very, very soon she will be mine.

For the next two days I watch. I listen. I follow. Most importantly, I fall. I fall deeply in love with my princess.

Not to say I wasn't already there before, but now I'm even further in. I must have her.

Tonight when she goes out to the bars like any regular college student I will make my move on her. She will be mine. TONIGHT!

I will finally find out if that pussy is as tight and tiny as the rest of her delicious body!

At the bar I quickly scope out and see she has yet to arrive. Looking down at my watch I notice it's only 10. It's still early. I grab my usual booth, my usual now that she's seen me at this one, and wait.

Drink after drink.

Waitress after waitress.

Song after song.

One hour became two, which became four, and now it's ten minutes until closing and my princess never showed up.

Maybe I was wrong about her evening?

Did she go on a date with the wannabe?

Why wasn't she here?

Maybe I should have hit the club instead?

Solemnly I pay my tab and trudge back to my waiting apartment.

Tomorrow is another day.

Saturday morning came and the hangover of the century plagued my head. Dressing into clothes that were laying on my chair, I grab my sunglasses, keys, and wallet and head out the door for the Burger Joint.

Thinking over all the places she might have gone I didn't pay attention to where I was going until something small, yet solid hit my sholder.

On reflex I grabbed what hit me.

It's my Princess!

I found her!

We're talking!

She's finally mine!

Not realizing what's going on until it's too late my princess beats my ass to the ground. I don't know how long I lay there cupping my junk. The pain is blinding.

I thought everything was going so well. Why did she do this?

I was only claiming what was rightfully mine... Her.

A set of strong, masculine hands pull me up from the ground. This is NOT how I wanted to be handled. I wanted to soft, small touch of my sweet, not these gruff hands of- Oh shit. The cops! She called the cops on me!

That fucking bitch! How dare she?

I love her and this is how she treats me? She knees me in the groin and then calls the cops on me!

We will have to talk about who is in charge and what is and isn't acceptable.

Take care of your one victory princess. Your punishment will be severe.

Later in the day, after icing my cock and balls for four hours straight, I decided to call up Felix and Alec and hit the clubs tonight. I need to let off steam after todays events.

When we arrived I saw and heard something that made me murderous.

_"You never have to be embarrassed with me. If I'm honest with myself, and with you, I'd like to get to know you. Ya know, take you out on a date?"_

_ "Yes. Yes, you can take me out on a date." _

That was the wannabe surfer cowboy and that is MY PRINCESS!

It's time I showed them just _**WHO **_is dating _**WHO**_ and in _**CHARGE**_.

* * *

**I know it's not a real update but I've had major writers block on how to end the next chapter. So i felt like this should help tide you all over. Let me know if you all want more outtakes from different pov's. They're kinda fun to write! **

**Today has been crazy! First my dog gets loose and kills a baby raccoon and brings it home, then road construction on my way to my hair appointment, went to Target to get a new watch for lifeguarding/swim lessons, when I opened the box accidentally stabbed myself so I'm now nursing a gash on my left hand only to find out that particular watch is broken and I had to go back and exchange it, swim lessons had several criers and discovered one student has tubes in her ears and her mother didn't put ear plugs in... just wonderful when we're floating on our backs and she has to put her head in the water. Get home to find one of my dogs is on her deathbed, and now I'm just exhausted and I have to work 7-7 tomorrow at the pool/print shop/publishing house. Just wonderful.**

**So as you all can see my life is slightly hectic and busy so please try to stick with me on this story.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Chapter 6

"_**You never have to be embarrassed with me. If I'm honest with myself, and with you, I'd like to get to know you. Ya know, take you out on a date?" he said it like it was a question. Looking into his eyes I could see his insecurities that I might turn him down.**_

_** Shocked out of my mind I wasn't sure what to do. **_

_** Did I find him attractive? Hell yes.**_

_** Did I want to get to know him? Yes.**_

_** Do I want to go on a date with him?...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Yes. Yes, you can take me out on a date."**_

In my blissed out state after saying yes to Jasper I didn't really care what happened next as long as I continued to be with him.

My fingers were itching to run through those gorgeous blonde locks. They seemed to screem 'PULL ME!'

I was about to ask him if he'd like to hit the dance floor with me or to go get a drink (my treat since he saved me from Elijah), when some asshole grabbed my wrists jerking me away from Jasper.

"Who the fuck do you think you are asking my girl out! And who the fuck gave you permission to accept a date offer that isn't from me?"

"No, who the fuck do you think you are? I don't even know you! LET! ME! GO! NOW!" No dice. This creepy fuck wouldn't let me go.

Starting to struggle and wiggle in his grip I wanted to be free of him. I looked up at my captors face and recognized him.

"You're the dude that I kicked in the balls earlier on the sidewalk! Let go of me! I am not your girl nor will I ever be! Was the kick in the balls not enough to go off of? Do I need to give you a repeat to let the message sink in?"

This whole time Jasper's face seemed to go from pissed off, to worried, to pissed off and worried, and now he looked as if he could kill this freak for holding on to me when I clearly don't want it.

"Dude you need to back away from the little Darlin'. She's said no and you need to respect that." He then turned to me, "Darlin' Alice, what is it with these boys tonight? How many do I need to beat away to keep you safe? Will I always be defending your honor if we date?" His eyes seemed to hold a hint of amusement. Well at least I hoped it was amusement. I'd really hate it if he decided to recind his invitation to go out. We haven't even planned the date yet and here I feel like I'm already losing him.

_Get a grip Al, maybe he's just joking. _

_ Or maybe he realized you're already too much of a hassle to deal with and wants to get out while he still can?_

_ No. Stay Positive. _

_ We're a new person. We are going to be more confident and a happier Alice Brandon the world has ever seen!_

"Will you be there to always protect me if I need it?" I asked, my insecurities pouring out some even with my mental pep talk.

"He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me in close. His lips brushed acoss my left ear as he huskily whispered, "Of course I will be... If you'll allow me the pleasure to do so."

I think my ovaries just combusted.

"Holy Shit that was hot!"

I didn't realise that my inner thoughts were spoken. Until I looked over with a confused expression and found Rose gaping at the scene in front of her.

"Ali honey, HOLY FUCKING SHIT that was hot! Please tell me this hunk of a man is the one you've been moping about all week? If not, hot damn you should be going after him instead!"

Yup, just as I suspected... She's been drinking like a fish already.

_Bet she's on drink 10 or 11... Wonder if she'll get me one? No. Stay coherent for Jasper. Stay sober so you can remember him._

A sexy chuckle interrupted my mental musings.

"What's gone and made your face go into that adorable pout, Darlin'?"

"Oh, um... Contemplation of whether consuming alcohol would be a good idea?" _Really Alice? Really? You actually tell him the truth! Ugh! Should have lied. Uh oh.. He's quiet. Don't overreact, don't overreact. _

_Deep breath._

_He's still quiet. Maybe if I sneak a peek at him? _

_Oh no. No no no no no. Now I've done it. He's gone. _

During all of my mental chatter I didn't even register his arms leave my waist and feel him move away from me. With another deep sigh I turned to go find where Rose ran off to in her haste to get away.

When I lifted my head up I saw the most amazing sight.

Blond surfer hair, smiling lips, bright blue eyes, and hands double fisting. The explanation as to why he left. He went to get me a drink.

I think I just swooned.

He held his hands out and I took the drink in his right hand, not quiet sure what it was other than an interesting mixed drink. The hand I just freed quickly went up to the nape of his nick and rubbed. He looked so nervous. It was rather endearing.

"I wasn't sure what you like, so I just took a shot in the dark with something bubbly and hopefully fruity... I uh, hope it's to your liking."

I smiled and not to keep him waiting any longer I took that initial sip. The sip turned into a gulp.

Whatever he gave me, I don't care this shit is good!

"What did you get me? This is amazing!"

"It's called a Tropical Heat."

"Hmm.. Well it's awesome."

Looking around I almost forgot the creep from earlier. I kept scanning the area like a lifeguard would look for a struggling swimmer and thankfully I could not find the creep.

Releasing a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, I relaxed further into Jazz's chest.

I felt a small amount of pressure on my right temple. When I leaned up to look at Jazz I saw something that made my heart skip a beat and a warm feeling to start to spread outward starting in my abdomen. Jasper had his eyes closed and a slight smile playing on the corner of his lips. His cheek was leaning up against the side of my head so he only had to turn to press a kiss to my temple. That was the pressure I felt.

In his arms I felt content. He looked content.

Now all I'm waiting on is for the shoe to drop.

_He can't be meant for me._

My mind started to race with doubts.

_This is all too fast. We're moving too fast. I just technically met him and here I'm relaxing in his arms? Shit! I'm acting like a slut! I can't do this. I can't do this._

_ I have to run away. I have to get away! I don't deserve him. I don't deserve this._

Quickly before he could register my movements I was out from his warm, home-inducing embrace. Without looking back I placed my drink on the bar and I ran.

* * *

**AN: Hello! I know I know it's been way to fucking long since I posted last. I have not given up on this fic. I have been busy like you wouldn't believe this past month and half. I'm so sorry that you all have waited and this is a short chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. It's currently in the works. **

**Before you all get mad about this chapter. Please consider what all Alice has gone through. Her life hasn't been all roses and daisies. Her parents prefer her sister therefore always degrading her. Her relationship history sucks. She's been told the worst a person could hear about themselves her whole life. So she has some insecurities. Don't worry. Jasper will set her straight! This IS a HEA story and I promise the angst will be kept to a minimum. This is all just part of her personality. **

**Next chapter A Date with Jasper!**

**If anyone is interested in a JPOV version of this story let me know! I have some written from him, already one reader has read a teaser and liked it so I'm considering making him a story to tell his side of things. **

**I will be adding more outtakes since several people seemed to liked the MMPOV. He will be back. We haven't seen the last of him yet!**

**Sorry I haven't gotten around to answering the reviews I do read them and enjoy them. I'll try to reply back to people more!**

**Until next time!**

**Please continue to read and please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**This is all too fast. We're moving too fast. I just technically met him and here I'm relaxing in his arms? Shit! I'm acting like a slut! I can't do this. I can't do this.**_

_**I have to run away. I have to get away! I don't deserve him. I don't deserve this.**_

_**Quickly before he could register my movements I was out from his warm, home-inducing embrace. Without looking back I placed my drink on the bar and I ran.**_

I ran, I stumbled and I got up and ran again. I had to get out of that bar. I have to get out of this town. Where can I go? What can I do? My inner-self for once was silent... Bitch is probably the one part of me that is drunk. Gahh. Ok focus, focus, focus... Where can I go to think?

I didn't get much further until a hand clamped down on my shoulder. Without even thinking I spun around and punched the person square in the nose, a satisfying crunch signifying a broken nose followed by the hand successfully being removed from my shoulder to clutch the now bleeding facial feature.

"Shit Darlin' I didn't mean to startle you. You ran so fast on me all I could think of was getting to you."

I'm pretty sure if Casper had a living female twin I would be it. All of the blood had drained from my face and a mask of shock and horror washed over me.

_Well done el captain! Now your dream boy has a broken nose. He's going to run screaming for the hills this time and I'm never going to see him again. Crap. What have I done?_

"Jasper?"

"Yes Darlin' with the wicked right hook?"

"I'm so, so, so unbelievably sorry. All I could think of was that I had some person latched on to me and I needed to get away..." With a deep breath I sighed "I still need to get away."

"Why do you want to get away?" He whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice. "What have I done in the last 10 minutes that makes you want to run away from me? I-I'm at a loss for what I could have done to make you bolt in the first place."

When I looked up into his eyes all I saw was pain, not from the broken nose I gave him, but deep down pain. Oh god what have I done?

"Jasper-"

"If you don't want me Christ, just say so. You don't have to run and beat me up..."

"NO!"

He looked startled at my shout.

"No, I don't want you to go."

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I... I got scared."

He leaned into me and placed a shaking hand on my cheek. It was so warm and inviting. The calluses gently scratching my face.

"Why are you scared Darlin'? Help me understand."

"We're moving too fast... I just. I can't think straight. I especially couldn't think straight back there. I needed air. Space? I don't know...I freaked out. You were so close and acting so sweet. I just.. I couldn't process it. It felt like everything was on fast forward ya know? I know I want that date, if you're option for the date still stands?"

Smiling he answers with a nod. "Of course my date still stands. If we're moving too fast then ok, we'll slow it down. Ok?"

I nod and lean further into his hand. Smirking he lowers his hand and grabs my waist drawing me closer to his side.

"Now about this date, I need to warn you Darlin' it's been a while and I want to make it perfect for you. What is your ideal date?"

"My ideal date is..." I had to berate my self to not laugh or answer sarcastically making fun of Miss Rhode Island from _Miss Congeniality_, "my ideal date is just a nice simple day, evening, afternoon, whatever. Just the two of us, the park? Dinner? Movies? I don't really care. Just simple and thoughtful. I don't need extravagant."

"Alice, just wait this date will be the simple, thoughtful, perfect date of your dreams."

If you're there it will be.. No question about that.

"I'm sure you'll make it perfect."

Feeling bold I tilted my head up towards his and went to kiss him on the cheek, what I wasn't expecting was for him to quickly turn his head and bash is nose against mine. Wincing and hissing in pain Jasper grabbed his nose.

"Oh God Jasper! Your nose! We need to get you to a doctor! I'll call Edward's dad, maybe he can help. Or maybe I can just rush you to the emergency room? Where are we, ah the hops-"

"Alice, I'll be fine Darlin' don't worry. What's a broken nose compared to a walk with a beautiful girl?"

"You can quit trying to butter me up I already agreed to your date.. More than willingly I might add. So please let me help you and take you to the doctor or get Edward's dad to look at it."

"How about we strike a bargain darlin'?"

"Ok what do you have in mind?"

"You walk and answer every question I ask from here to my place where we will then promptly call Dr. Cullen and ask him to either make a house call or you will drive me to where I need to be, ok?"

"Alright... And what if I say no?" This time it was my turn to smirk, as if I'd ever say no to this man.

"Well if you say no, then I'm just going to walk you to my place, fluff the couch pillows and say sleep well."

"Who said anything about me spending the night? I could easily call-"

"Call Bella or Rosalie?"

"...yeah."

"Honey those two are probably too drunk to walk a straight line let alone drive a car to come get you."

"Ok, fine. But if we do this then you mister are giving me a ride home as soon as it's morning. Got it?" I said smirking and poking his very toned chest. Do not think of him shirtless. Ali don't do it. Think about puppies and flowers and anything other than the fuck hot man in front of you shirtless...

Shirtless...

Pant-less...

I wonder what he has going for him south of the border? Will there be any blonde curls leading to- NO stop it! Dirty thoughts are not good for right now. I've been quite for too long... He probably thinks I'm crazy. Oh shit he said something.

"...ok?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Hahaha. Darlin' I said I would never take advantage of you ok? What has your head all up in the clouds?"

"oh.. Umm.. Yeah ok. And nothing has my head in the clouds I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, sure... Ok. Well then shall we head to my place?"

"No funny business? Just get to your place and sleep?"

"If you want to. I thought you wanted me to get my nose checked out? I'm all for not having it poked and prodded but if you insist..."

"YES I insist! Ok we shall walk, talk, and then call Dr. Cullen. Deal?"

"Deal Darlin'." He shook my hand then laced his fingers within mine as we started walking in the direction of his apartment or dorm.

"Question time Darlin' and I promise not to make them too difficult for you. You ready?"

I smirked at him "Yes."

"Smartass... Ok, what is your favorite flower?"

"Gerbera Daisies... But not the orange ones, I don't like the color orange."

"OH! You wound me! No orange.. How will you ever survive when I take you to Texas with me?"

"You're planning on taking me to Texas?"

For once that seemed to get Jasper to blush and stutter.

"Well umm.. Umm. If you w-w-want to to t-that is. You don't have to go with me b-but I thought if we were a c-couple by Christmas b-break you might want to... Go with me?"

"Yes. If we are a couple by that time I would love to go to Texas with you."

His blinding smile was all the reaction I needed.

"Ok, on to... What is your favorite food?"

"Honestly? I don't have a certain food is my favorite, but I know what I don't like and can't have."

"Then what do you not like or can you not have?" He asked as he gave a small squeeze to my hand. I loved feeling the pressure there.

"I don't like pizza and I'm allergic to almonds and soy."

His eyes went wide as saucers.

"How can you not like pizza?"

I just shrugged. "It's not a favorite of mine. I mean I'll eat it but I'm not going to be excited over pizza."

"So no pizzeria tomorrow?"

"hahah no, please no pizzeria tomorrow-wait tomorrow?"

"uh, yeah, for our second date."

"Oh, second date huh? So does this count as our first date?"

"To me it does. I'm taking a romantic stroll under the uh-Clouded moonlight while walking and in hand with a beautiful girl."

"When you put it that way, this can count as our first date." I looked up at him and smiled.

He tugged on my hand and pulled me down a different street. "Come on, my place is just down this street."

"Ok, so any more questions?"

"Yes Darlin' many more questions that will take more than this short walk to ask."

"Alright, then fire away! We'll always find more ways to talk and ask each other questions."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple. Next."

"Favorite band?"

"Ahh, now you see that one is difficult. It depends on my mood. Right now I'll have to say the Wanted, but tomorrow I might say The Steve Miller Band, or Paramore. It varies from day to day."

"If I were to hit play on you phone what would start playing?"

"Probably Lindsey Stirling Radio on Pandora."

"Sunrise or Sunset?"

"Both. If I'm awake in the morning I do love to look at the colors when the sunrise takes place, but seeing as I'm hardly ever awake for that it doesn't happen often. I like sunset for the colors and the calming down of the day. It'd be nice to have a walk like this along the water and watch the sunset reflect off of it."

"Well Darlin' I might just be able to make that come true."

Smiling we both quieted down. He started rummaging through his pockets looking for what I am assuming were his keys. Quickly he unlocked the door once he found the right key. He lead me up three flights of stairs and then down a hallway to the last door there. Walking into his apartment I could tell it was a guys room. The place smelled of pizza and beer, go figure. I noticed a guitar in the corner and a keyboard.

"Do you play?"

"What? Oh yeah, I play guitar and piano, but only the guitar is mine over there. The keyboard is my friend Peter's. We were in a band together back in Texas."

"Oh really!? What were you all called?"

"It was just a garage band we hand through high school, we called ourselves the 100 Monkeys Junkies. It was just really weird out there music. I'm not sure you'd want to hear any of it." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you have it recorded?"

"Nope. And I'm not playing any for you either."

"Ok... I'll just have to spend some time youtube searching your band until I find you. So please continue your tour."

"Please don't. It's embarrassing and I'd rather not be reminded of that band."

"Alright, I won't go looking for it... Yet." I winked at him and he groaned.

"Moving on. Peter's room is the second door on the right, the first door on the left is the bathroom and the second room on the left is my room."

"What's this room then?" I pointed to the first door on the right."

"It's a closet."

"Ohhhh... Ok. First lets go to the kitchen and get ice, then to the bathroom and clean up your face, and I'll call Dr. Cullen when we are finished in there."

Jasper went to the kitchen and filled a small bowl full of ice and brought it to the bathroom for me. I told him to sit on the toilet seat while I cleaned him up.

"You know you don't have to do this? I can clean this up myself."

"I did this to you and I'm going to spend however long it takes to make it up to you. I feel terrible for this, I probably broke your nose!"

"Darlin' you did what you should have done. Even if it is me, hit me again if I ever grab you like that and you don't know its me or your friends. React first ask questions later. It's your safety you need to be concerned with. I'm just glad you did what you did. Now I don't have to be as worried when you're alone."

He tried to smile but only managed a grimace since I was wiping the crusted blood off of the sides of his nostrils.

"Sorry!"

He only laughed.

"I know you're going to say don't apologize but I am so sorry. Jasper, you don't have to worry about me when I'm alone. That's very sweet of you to do but please don't stress yourself over me. I'm not worth it."

He stopped my hand and looked me in the eye, "Yes you are."

I blushed and shook my head. "If you say so."

"Good. Because I do say so!"

Finishing up wiping the blood off his face I grabbed clean hand towel, filled it with the ice and held it out to him.

"Here put this on your nose. I'll just go call Carlisle."

I walked out of the bathroom and blew out a breath I didn't know I had held. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I realized how bad I was shaking. All of this because of a boy? Pull yourself together! Calming my nerves I scrolled through my contacts until I found 'DOC. C' and pressed call.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

A groggy hello was heard from the other line. Oh shit.. It's passed one in the morning. Doc. C is going to kill me for this call.

"hello?" he repeated again.

"Hey Doc. C."

"Alice. Hello, why are you calling me at 1:45 in the morning?"

"Well, Jasper, Edward's friend, I think has a broken nose."

"Ok and why didn't he go to the hospital?"

"Because he didn't want to?"

"Was that a question?"

"Yes? I don't know. But would you care to look at him?"

"Yeah I'm up might as well."

"Who is it honey?" I heard faintly in the background.

"Shh, go back to sleep Es. It's Alice, seems Jasper broke his nose, I'm going to go look at it then I'll be back."

"Tell her I'm sorry!"

"She knows. Ok so where am I headed? Edward's?"

"Uh, no Doc. C, Jasper's place."

"I wasn't even aware you knew Jasper, Alice."

"Umm well I didn't until earlier tonight. I think it's your son and his pesky girlfriends fault. Pretty sure they were setting me up with him."

"He's a good man Alice. Get to know him, and let him know I'm on my way. I look forward to hearing how he broke his nose."

The call ended and I felt Jasper's arm wind itself around my waist again. I think he's starting to like this position.

"So what did Carlisle say?"

"He's on his way and he looks forward to hearing how you broke your nose."

"Ugh! Great this is going to be fun."

Jasper dropped his head onto my shoulder, I reached up and started to play with the curls there. He started to sag even deeper into my skin. His groan tickled as it vibrated through my shoulder.

"You have no idea how good that feels please don't stop."

I smiled and continued to play with the blonde locks I had been dreaming about since I first saw him. This is how Carlisle found us. Jasper one hand holding an ice pack to his nose, his forehead on my shoulder, and his other arm wrapped around me with my hand in his hair.

"Do I need to come back or is now a good time?"

"SHIT!" Jasper yelled. "How did you get into my apartment? I didn't even hear you come in."

"Your door was unlocked. I knocked but it seems neither of you heard. Now I can see why. Those groans were quite loud. Was it pain or pleasure Jasper?"

Doc. C was trying to stifle a laugh and Jasper was glaring at him the best he could with the cloth covered ice taking up the majority of his face.

"Can you just look at my nose and see what I need to do?"

"Yep, come here."

Jasper walked over to Doc. C and removed the ice gently from his face.

Doc. C inspected his nose and true to Jasper's worries, he poked and prodded him to feel where the break was.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news."

"Good first?"

"It seems to be a clean break so it should heal easier."

"...and the bad?"

"Well the break is in a difficult place and without surgery I don't think I can put a stint on it. So you'll either have a crooked nose, or have to come down to my office and I'll set you up with a colleague of mine that can fix this in no time. How did you break it anyway?"

Groaning Jasper didn't seem to want to talk.

"I broke his nose. He grabbed onto me and I didn't know who it was so I just turned and punched."

"Haha well Alice, good job. At least I know you can take care of yourself, and judging by Jasper's nose you had quite a bit of power behind that punch."

"Yeah I did... And I hate that I hurt him."

"He'll think twice about sneaking up on you again."

"Tell me about it... Ok Carlisle are you sure I have to have surgery?"

"Yeah. It seems like that is going to be the easiest way to fix your nose. Sorry."

"Great. I'll drop by sometime day after tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a date with Alice tomorrow." Jasper just shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Ok, well you're going to have some bruises so get use to those purple bags under your eyes. And I'll see you tomorrow. Night you two."

With that Doc. C left, leaving Jasper and myself alone once again. True to his word Jasper fluffed up the couch, bringing extra pillows and a few blankets out. When I went to sit on the couch, Jasper simply shook his head and walked me back to his room.

"You can sleep in here tonight. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I can't take your bed."

"Yes you can, and you will."

Searching his eyes to make sure that's what he wanted. I sighed and nodded. Before I could register it Jasper had his arms around me in a hug.

"Thank-you Darlin' Alice for the amazing first date. Sleep well and I'm just down the hall if you need me."

Hugging him tighter to me I nuzzled my head in his chest savoring his smell and feel before breaking apart and wishing him a good night. Slowly and quietly Jasper closed the door to his room, I could hear him walking to the living room and heard the squeak of the couch when he must have sat or laid down.

Sighing I rummaged around his room and found a shirt that seemed big enough to sleep in. I changed and crawled into his bed. My last thought was of my sweet cowboy and how I don't know how I ever ran from him.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO! Are you still with me? I know that was a long chapter especially after my almost year hiatus.. Geez I'm sorry you guys! Life has just been crazy and I have no excuse for my lack of actions on here. For those of you who commented thankyou! To the Guest who commented back in December, I wish you'd sign in that way I could message you back! Same goes from my few other guest sign in comments, Sarah V thankyou for the comments on here and on the companion piece!**

**Oh that's right silly me THE COMPANION IS NOW UP! It's only a teaser. I want to see how people respond and I'll consider continuing it. So after you read this, hop over to my main page and check out what Jasper has to say in College: Where Everything is Probable!**

**So today we had our first date.. Unorthodox but hey that's what Jasper wanted so he got it. He took over this chapter. This was not the direction I originally planned but the characters seemed to have a mind of their own. I typically plan things out while I'm lifeguarding and this was not my original plan. Right now I feel like screaming "YOU BROKE HIS NOSE?!" Like Elle Woods off of Legally Blonde. It seems appropriate for Alice today.**

******I have a O/S in the works. It's a B/E fic and right now it's more of a fantasy gone wrong and eventually right. Again once I post it depending on the feedback I might make it into a full fledged story.**

**As always please read and review. PM me if you don't want to review. I'd love to hear your feedback and I DO plan on writing everyone back that comments so PLEASE sign in and I'll message you back! Please note that this is UN-BETA'd so try not to harp too much on the errors. **

**Until Next Time.**

**Alli**


End file.
